Raising Little Angels and Monsters
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: This is the squeal to Saving Angels and Fighting Demons. Josey is raising Hannah with Sean. This story follows how that goes and shows how she deals with Han's death but lives a happy life. Need to read Saving Angels and Fighting Demons first. Read review and enjoy. T rating for language it is fast in the furious after all.
1. The First Big Scare

A/N I had someone ask me for a sequel and to Saving Angels and Fighting Demons. I hope you all enjoy. I had to give Tej a moment here so I hope you like that as well. If you try to read this before Saving Angels and Fighting Demons it won't make a whole lot of sense. This story will be fluffy a little angst because raising kids has a little of that with a lot of fun and sweet moments. Next chapter will be called First Day of School. Unlike the last one it will take longer to post. I had the first one completely planned but this one is not. I know where I want it to go.

Chapter 1

The First Big Scare

It had been three years since Han had passed away and the ache was still Josey's heart. She still cried sometimes and apart of her was waiting on him to walk through the door into their home, even though she still lived with Dom, Letty, Brian, and Mia. She had Tej with all his computer genius that he was had fixed a recording of on of Han's voice mails so that she could hear his voice and Hannah would know her father's voice. Hannah's birthdays was the worst on her, she never let her beautiful little girl see that though. She loved her life with Sean had been a couple for two of the three years and he had been her first kiss back in Alabama all those years ago and Daryl had just been in California on vacation but moved her when he had found her again.

She never called Sean her dad, she told Hannah about her loving dad everyday and when she got older she would explain it all to her. Josey was dreaming that Han was alive and playing with Hannah, teaching her about cars the way that Jack and Vince were learning. She dreamed that she fixed him breakfast every morning and dinner every night. She loved Sean and he knew that but a piece of her heart belonged to Han and he understood that. He had never lost someone that he loved the way she had. It broke his heart for her but he loved her and would stand beside her through it all.

Hannah had woken up earlier than usual and wanted to go play with six year old Jack and two year old Vince. She crawled out of her bed and crept down the stairs. She knew she should probably wake her mommy or Sean up but she didn't want to wait. She pulled a stool from the kitchen and stood on it so she could reach the door handle. She opened it quietly and slipped out in her little Dora Spongebob Squarepants p.j.s, her black hair all tangled up from sleep. She headed down the doorsteps she saw her Uncle Tej was outside. She wanted to go say hi.

Hannah walked down and headed into the street. She didn't see the cars coming down the road. Tej looked up just in time to see Hannah cross the street. He ran out in front of the oncoming traffic across the street and grabbed Hannah just in the nick of time before a dodge ram ran her over but Tej was not so lucky, his left foot had been ran over and he was pretty sure it was broke. He pulled himself and Hannah up on the sidewalk as he held her tight. "What in the hell were you thinking Hannah Beth Lue?" He asked. Hannah began to cry normally Uncle Tej and Uncle Roman were the ones that helped her with her hi-jinx. They never got mad at her. Tej hated that he had made her cry but she had almost gotten herself killed and Josey couldn't take that.

Josey was woken by the sound of cars screeching of tires and honking horns. Anytime she heard anything that sounded like a car wreak. She jumped up and ran into her daughter's room and found her missing. She panicked "Sean Hannah's missing." she screamed. Sean jumped out of bed and was down the stairs in a heartbeat. They ran outside and saw Hannah setting in Tej's lap crying his foot laying at an odd angel and Mia, Letty, Dom with Vince in his arms, Brian and Jack outside talking to them. "What in the fuck happened?" Josey demanded angry, "Apparently little Han here wanted to go see Vince and Jack and decided to be a big girl and come over on her own. Tej just happened to be outside fixing to go home, Suki wouldn't let him stay at the house last night, saw her and ran into oncoming traffic and grabbed her just in time but not before his foot was ran over." Brian explained. "Thank you Tej." She said the relief in voice. She bent down and kissed him on the head. "Not a problem she's Han's kid." He said they all laughed. "I think I need to go and get my foot checked though." "I'll take ya man. Mia or Letty can call and tell Suki." Brian said.

Sean scooped up Hannah in his arms and hugged her tight, she may have not his daughter but he loved as if she was. He had been in the waiting room the day she was born and helped Josey raise her since. They walked back inside and Josey decided that they needed to have a talk with Hannah. "Go to your room young lady." Josey said as she pointed up the stairs. Hannah went to her room as she was told. "Don't be too hard on her." Sean said. "If it wasn't for my childhood I would tear her little ass up, but I swore after the years of abuse I took I wouldn't lay a hand on my child." "I know sweetheart but she's three and she has your attitude and Han's love of adventure." Sean said kissing his girlfriend as he hugged her. "I know darling but I can't let this go she has to know how dangerous what she did was."

Josey and Sean went upstairs and found Hannah sniffling setting on her bed with her little hands followed in her lap looking down at them. Sean went over and scooped her up in her lap; Josey had to fight back tears apart of her felt that Han should be the one that was helping her talk to Hannah. She shook the feeling down. She loved Sean she was in love with him but she felt that Han was ripped from her life too soon. Josey sat down next to Sean and Hannah "Hannah Beth Lue do you realize what you did?" She asked sternly. "Yes m'am, I left the house without telling you." "Yes you did. You know how your daddy is up in heaven will you could have joined him today and I don't think Sean or I could live with that." She said. "You would have been hit and killed by that truck if Uncle Tej hadn't been outside. You don't leave this house without an adult to you hear me?" "Yes momma." "Okay I'm going to go and start breakfast how do pancakes sound. You can play until breakfast then we will get dressed and go over and play with Vince and Jack okay." "Okay."

Josey and Sean headed downstairs. Sean couldn't handle fight the urge Josey looked to damn good in those little booty shorts and tiny t-shirt. He reached out smacked her butt playful. She turned around and hugged and kissed him. Moments like this she couldn't see spending her life with anyone else.


	2. First Day of School

A/N This chapter is light and has some great Dom Josey interaction. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter will be called Hannah's Bad Day. I was playing on a couple getting married I was wondering Dom and Letty or Brian and Mia. Read and Enjoy. This will probably be the last chapter I add till next week.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

Three weeks had passed since the car accident and poor Tej's foot was broken. Josey felt awful but grateful because had saved her little girl. School was starting soon and Jack would be going into the first grade, Hannah would be starting pre-school and Letty was going to put Vince in the day-car section of the pre-school. Mia and Brian had been making this transition since Jack was three so they thought it was funny watching Josey and Sean having trouble letting go. Letty was handling Vince's new stage of life greatly she would miss her little monster but she understood that it would be best for him, now Dom on the other hand was a complete mess and it was hilarious the man made out of stone their rock was having trouble letting his little boy go to a day care for eight hours a day.

The Sunday before school started they decided to have a celebration for the little ones growing up. Luke and Elena were coming over along with the rest of the crew. They were going all out on this. The food that would be served would be each of the kids' favorites Hannah loved General Tso's Chicken and Josey had learned how to make it. Jack loved pizza and Vince wanted hot wings. Soda would be served as the cocktails and then they would end the day by going to the beach and letting the kids play in the shallow water. This had been a tradition since Jack started pre-school himself. They all go presents on their special day.

Everyone showed up by eleven that morning. All the women was cooking and all the men had the kids outback playing on the swing set that Dom and Brain had made. Josey was getting ready to fry chicken when the tears started falling. Mia noticed and pulled her into the living room. "Hey sis what's up?" Mia asked as she hugged the girl she looked as her little sister, they all did. "I know I have a great life with Sean and I hope one day to marry him but sometimes when I watch him with Hannah or something big is going in her life. I miss Han so much." She confided in Mia. Mia and Letty were her best friends she loved all the girls and talked to them all but Mia and Letty were to two she really confided in. "I know sis. I can't begin to understand how that feels, but I know Sean loves that little girl as if she was his own flesh and blood and you with all his heart. Any of us would do anything for you." Mia said as she hugged her friend. She walked out of the room she knew what she needed more than the rest did. The guy that was the best big brother in the world and always knew just what to say,

Mia walked out back she stopped and dropped a kiss on Brian's check and ruffled Jack's hair while he was playing with his cars with Hannah and Vince. She walked over to Dom who was in a conversation with Luke about the charger that was almost completely re-built. "Dom, Josey needs a big brother right now. She's in the living room." "Hang on Luke I need to go talk to Josey." Dom excused himself from the conversation picked up his Corona and walked in the house. He found Josey sitting on the couch crying. "Hey baby girl what's wrong? He said as he set down next to her. He was the only person that still used that pet name for her, the only that could other than Han. "It's just that Monday Sean and I taking Hannah to her fist day of pre-school and I can't help but feel guilty. I love him you know I do Dom wouldn't trade him for the world, but sometimes I feel like I'm cheating on Han and letting another man raise his daughter. I know that's stupid I know that." Dom hugged her tight. He had similar conversations with her about this subject. "Josey you're not cheating on Han. You know I never told you but the night he first kissed you before you two went to bed right here on this couch. I had a similar talk with him. I've never lost the mother of my child but I thought the woman I loved more than anything in this world was dead. He felt guilty about kissing you that first night because of Gisele. I felt so guilty the first night I was with Elena. I loved her and Han loved Gisele. We all go a second chance Josey. Letty came back to me and all of her memories finally came back but we had to start all over. Han found you he loved you so much I know that and Hannah is the best thing he could have given you. Elena found Luke we are family. Han would understand. Don't be too hard on yourself baby girl." He finished by kissing her on top of the head and got up and walked back outside.

Josey went and finished her cooking and talked and laughed with the girls. Letty had pulled her aside and hugged her.

Everyone had ate and the kids had opened their presents most were school clothes and backpacks, they loaded the kids up they had learned along time ago not to take all their cars to beach. It was Dom and Letty's turn to have a back seat full of kids. Luke and Elena drove Josey, Sean, Roman and Isolde and Tej and Suki took their car. They all unloaded at the beach and put sun block on their kids. The women sat in the sand and talked and men played in the water with the kids.

They headed back home that night but before everyone left Tej and Suki had an announcement to make they were excepting their first little one in seven months another March baby. Everyone congratulated them on starting their family.

Monday morning rolled around Josey got up at five that morning and started making breakfast. Soon Sean was up and had gotten Hannah ready and carried her downstairs. They ate breakfast together. Sean kissed her bye before he headed down to the garage and he kissed Hannah and told her to have a good first day of school.

They walked across the street and got ready to take the kids to school. Dom and Brian brought their sons out and kissed them by they watched as all their babies were going to school. Josey had sneaking suspicion that the men were taking it harder then the moms.

Mia dropped Jack off at school and he was so excited to going back to school and seeing his friends that he almost forgot to give Mia a kiss bye. He paused and opened the passenger door and leaned in and gave his momma a kiss. "I love you have a good day sweetie." She said as he ran off to a talk to a little boy. Mia smiled as she drove back toward the dinner to start getting it ready to open.

Letty and Josey pulled up to the preschool/daycare. They got Hannah and Vince out of their car seats and took them inside. They wouldn't be in the same class of course but at least they would get to play together. Letty sat Vince down and kissed her and toddled off to play with some hot-wheels. The teacher talked to Letty for a few minutes and then she went to Hannah's class. Hannah was standing clutching her momma's leg as Josey talked to her teacher. Josey bent down and talked to Hannah. "You'll be okay. Vince is just next door and you will get play with him during recess and don't forget that Uncle Brian is picking you up today okay? I love you sweetie." She placed a kiss on top her little girl's head.

Josey got behind the wheel of her beloved impala and tears rolled down her checks. "Chica you okay?" "Yeah for once its not tears of sadness my baby is going to her first day of school." Letty laughed to keep from crying herself, she thought to herself their little ones was growing up and but Suki and Tej would give them another baby to spoil. Life sure had changed for the better. The days of boosting cars and illegal street racing were over. Those days had been replaced by raising kids, running a garage and dinner, cooking breakfast for their men, and racing in real drag circuits. The old life had taking so much from them. Three of their dearest friends had died but Letty wouldn't trade the life they lived or the one they had found for anything in this world.


	3. Hanna's Almost Bad Day

A/N I know I said it would be called Hannah's bad day but I wanted to give her a shining moment and give her a moment with her Uncle Dom as well. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

Hannah's Almost Bad Day

It was Dom's day of dropping the kids off to school. The kids all loved when he took them to school because they got to ride in the charger. Hannah was nervous today. She had tried her best to talk her mom into not making her go and even tried to persuade her Uncle Dom to let her stay with him. He dropped off Jack first who was more than excited to go. He then took the smaller kids to there school. He walked Vince to his class where his son readily ran to the pile of hot wheels and starting playing.

As they walked toward Hannah's class she drug her feet trying to prolong it as long as she could. At the outside of her door Dom bent down and hugged her, she clung to him. "What's wrong Han?" He asked. "I don't wanna go in there. We have to talk about our daddies and I don't have one." She said crying. "Oh baby that's not true, you tell them that you have two daddies. One who had a car accident and died and loved you very much and your mama has a boyfriend that loves you too, tell them you are special because you have an angel for a daddy in heaven and someone who looks after you down here" He told her as he hugged her. "Thank you Uncle Dom. I love you." "I love you too."

Dom drove to the garage that morning with little Hannah on his mind. It broke his heart what she had to him this morning and he planned on telling Josey what he told her to say.

Josey had been mortified as she heard what was wrong with her little girl and asked if she could leave earlier to go pick her up. Mia didn't mind.

The teacher was almost to Hannah and she knew it. Hannah didn't want to talk about her daddy because it broke her heart. "Hannah." Her teacher called her. The three year old little girl got up and walked into the front of the class. Everyone told stories about how their daddy took them to the beach and read them bed time stories. She had never felt the affects of her real dad not being alive. She loved Sean he had been in her life for all of it, but he wasn't her real dad.

Josey slipped quietly into the classroom and listened as her daughter spoke. "I don't have a daddy like you do. My daddy had a car axeedent a long time ago. He died and went to be in heaven and be a angel. My mommy has a boyfriend who loves me and does all the things your daddies do with you and I love him too. My Uncle Dom says I'm special because I have two daddies my daddy Han and my Sean." Hannah finished and went back and sat down in her seat. The teacher started clapping and so did the rest of the students and Hannah smiled a little. Josey decided to let her stay at school for a while longer. She needed to clear her head, she called Mia and let her know that Hannah was still at school and explained what happened and asked if she could watch her for a little bit that she had something she needed to do.


	4. Acceptance

A/N This is a little angsty and when I lost my mother I went through so many different emotions until one night I had a dream where she told me it was okay that she was okay so this is based off of a personal experience I hop you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Acceptance

Josey got in her car and drove to the beach. She parked and walked out a few miles away down the beach and sat on the sand. She wept. She felt like a big crybaby she cried over everything these past few years and she hated it. She had been strong so strong before everything happened. She pulled a picture out of her wallet and stared at it for what felt like an eternity, when she finally looked up from the photo she noticed that the sun and set, she kicked off her shoes and walked in the water and enjoyed the small waves sucking the sand out from under her toes. All of a sudden she got angry.

She had never gotten angry at him before. She was stuck between denial and begging. Acceptance had never came and neither had anger, in that moment she had hated Han so bad that if he was alive she would have yelled at him hit him cursed him and anything else she could thank of. He made her fall in love with her and he had left her and gotten himself killed. He missed there child's birth, her first words, her first steps, he missed the first time she was sick and the first booboo. He never tucked her in or scared the monsters away or read her bedtime stories. He had just left them. She hated him in that moment. She screamed and cursed his name until she had no breath left and she collapsed on the sand and fell asleep.

Soon the dreams started except this time it was different. She stood in the water and Han walked up to her. This felt different. "I miss you." Was all she could choke out. "I miss you baby girl more than you will ever know." He said as he reached up and pushed a strain of red hair out of her face. "You left me. I was still a kid Han I was nineteen when you died and when I had Hannah. You've missed everything" The anger starting to boil back up. "I'm sorry Josey. I am but you're not alone your happy and I see her. I swear I do. You saved me Josey you're an angel you know that?" "I can't let you go." She spoke as she realized this was her letting go. "You need to. I couldn't let Gisele go and look at what I missed. I will always love you Josey." He reached up and kissed her and pulled him into his strong arms and held her for what felt like an eternity. She didn't want him to let go ever. She felt so at home in his arms and it broke her. Apart of her felt this was real his last goodbye. Finally he pulled back from her he looked in her eyes and kissed her one more time. "Baby girl I love you and always will." He disappeared into the water.

Josey woke with a start. She remembered the dream so vividly and she was sure God had given her a chance at goodbye. She realized right there in that moment that Han did love her and she would always love him but the time for mourning him had passed and it was time for her to start living her life and quit feeling guilty over being with Sean.


	5. The Wreck

A/N I wanted to bring my character Daryl back in for this chapter. Someone almost dies and gives Josey a scare. Please read and review.

Chapter 5

The Wreak

It had been raining for a week solid and didn't look like it was going to ease up soon. Hannah had come down with a bug from school and Josey had stayed home with her.

Brian and Sean had to go get a special tool to work on car that they didn't have. The roads were wet and slick but they had driven in those kinds of conditions for years. Brian had been the one driving due to the fact he felt more comfortable behind the wheel. They hit the highway and were driving about sixty when a car next to them hydroplaned Brian tried to get out of the way but it was too late. They had been hit. Sean felt disorientated but nothing else felt wrong. He got his bearings and went to check on Brian. He was slumped over the steering wheel and his forehead had a deep gash that was bleeding. Sean pulled out his phone and called 911.

Mia's phone ran and she answered. "Miss Toretto?" "Yes." "I'm doctor Stevens and there has been an accident two men were brought in one of them is in critical condition and the other is relatively okay." Mia dropped the phone and hit the ground. Dom picked up the phone "Hello." The doctor explained to Dom what had happened. They needed a game plan and quick. Suki went to get the kids from school and Dom, Letty, Mia, and Roman jumped in to the charger and headed off toward the hospital. Luke and Elena went to go get Josey.

Josey was cleaning and getting ready to start a pot roast for supper when her door opened. It was Luke. "What's wrong?" She asked she had a feeling in the bottom of her stomach. "There's been a wreck. All they would say was one person was severely injured and the other was fine. We need to get to the hospital." He said. Josey head was spinning she had just let go of Han and know Sean might be hurt or worse, her knees buckled. "Elena go get Hannah and take her to Suki's with the rest of the kids. I'm going to take Josey to the hospital." Elena did as she was told.

Sean met Mia and the rest outside the waiting room. He looked fine other than a few stitches above his left eye. He swooped Mia up into a hug. Brian was the one on the operating table, he had been the driver.

Josey and Luke pulled up and Sean went out to meet her. She grabbed him in a death hold of a hug. "What happened?' She asked. "We were headed to get a special tool, when a kid hydroplaned and hit us." "Oh my God is Brian okay?" "No he's in surgery right now their trying to save his life." Josey ran in and swooped Mia into a hug and Mia lost it. Letty and Dom wrapped their arms around them and held them.

The doctor finally came out. They rushed up to the doctor. Dom spoke again above the rest. "Is my brother okay?" "He's alive that's all I can say. He had severe brain trauma and hemorrhaging we believe we have it stopped now. He had several broken ribs and his left arm is broken along with a facture in his foot. The fact that he is even still hanging on is a miracle. We won't know anything until he wakes up and that could days if not weeks or ever for that matter." Mia collapsed it felt like her whole world was crumbling. Dom and Tej steadied her. Roman couldn't believe his ears he stormed out of the hospital. "Sean." Dom said and that was all it took. He stepped up and took his place so Dom could go and talk to Roman.

"You've got to keep it together man." "My best friend is in a goddamned coma and I have to keep it together." "Yes because Mia needs you we all do." "Your right, I'll call Isolde and let her know what's going on." Dom walked back, they were waiting on him and Roman before they went back to see Brian. Roman finally came back in and if Tej didn't know better he thought he saw tears in his eyes.

They were all lead to the ICU where Brian was. Roman was the first one through the door, and he got sick to his stomach. Brian was hooked up to all sorts of machines and his head was wrapped in gauze. He looked so pale and helpless. Roman exited the room quickly. He couldn't do it. Dom and Letty escorted Mia up to his bed, she sobbed as she looked at the love of her life, he looked so helpless. "Letty take her down and get her some coffee." Letty did as she was told. Luke's phone rang, Tej was on his way. Josey walked up and stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. She turned and cried into Sean's chest. He took her out. Luke followed them Dom needed a minute that was clear, his jaw line was tight and the concern and anger showed in his eyes. "God dam it Brian. Why did you do this? What in the fuck happened out there? You're the best damn driver I know besides myself. Don't make me burry another body." Dom let a very rare tear fall down his cheek.

Josey stood and the hallway and watched the man she considered her big brother and her heart broke. Some much death had happened to them. She had only known Han, but she had heard about Jesse the stupid kid that ran and was gunned down for no reason, Vince the man that had died trying to protect them, and then Han and Letty had been gone for two years and they had thought she had died as well. Death and heartache wasn't anything new to them but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

Mia wanted to stay the doctor agreed but she couldn't be in the room with him which upset her. Josey had sent Sean to go get Hannah she was going to stay with Mia that night. Dom wasn't leaving her side either.

Josey went outside to get some fresh air, she hadn't had a cigarette since she was sixteen a lady was smoking and she couldn't resist the urge she walked over and asked for one. This was almost too much stress on her, the Marlboro tasted so damn good. She wondered why she ever quit and she was wishing for a nice cold beer to go with it a Corona would have been nice at that point.

Dom waited till Mia was asleep then he slipped outside as well, when he saw Josey smoking he want to beat her, but she was a grown woman and could make her on decision so settled for walking over and asking for a drag. She gave it to him and he inhaled it and handed back to her. "I prefer cools to these." He said. "You can't beat a cowboy killer anything the only thing that come close to it is a Camel." He chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace. He needed the comfort as much as she did. "Do you think Brian is going to be okay?" She asked. The tears and started to fall she didn't know if there was any left to fall or not. "He's strong and has a lot to live for I think he will make it." He let her go out of the embrace and went back up to his sister.

The next morning Dom made both women go home get a shower and some rest. They had closed the garage down so that they all could be there for Brian. It reminded Josey of the time that they had kept a vigil eye on her while she lay in a coma from the abuse that her father had put her through. Dom was staying and as soon as Josey got home Sean was heading down there as well.

Josey pulled up to Dom's she drove Mia back since she didn't have her car with her. Everyone had crashed at Dom's that night, all waiting on a call on Brian's condition. Josey helped Mia out of the car and Sean walked out with Hannah in one arm and Jack in the other. The little boy had not gotten much sleep you could tell. Josey went up to Sean and grabbed Hannah in a tight hug and Mia did the same with Jack. Both children had so many questions and they didn't even know where to start answering. Jack wanted to see his daddy but the hospital wouldn't let anyone under sixteen in the room unless it was to say goodbye and Mia hoped that would never happen.

Letty came downstairs, it didn't look like she had had much sleep herself. "Kids come on lets go play outside let your mommies have some rest. "Hey how are you holding up?" Josey asked hugging the woman that she looked as an older sister. "I've seen him shot, I've seen him wrecked, I've seen him stabbed Josey, but God help me I can't take this. I just I think it's because it's just not me now we have a son and I don't know Josey I just don't know." Mia concluded. Josey had no words to say, Mia seemed to have it together better that morning then she had had the night before.

Mia had taken a quick shower and went to lay down, Josey noticed that she was wearing an oversized t-shirt that Brian had had on a few days goes. Josey couldn't help but wonder if Han would have lived if she would have set by his bedside in Tokyo and worn on of his shirts to sleep in, but she didn't let a tear fall. Josey's days of crying were over Han was her past and she couldn't change that but she could make a future with the man that know held he heart.

Josey knocked on Mia's door. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted some company." "Please." Mia answered. Josey went in and laid down next her friend, they both feel asleep. Mia slept harder than Josey was. Josey's phone rang she barely felt it vibrate. "Hello." She answered quietly getting up and walking out of the room trying not to wake Mia. "Hey Jo, I was calling to check on you and Mia." Hearing Sean's voice made Josey feel so loved. He hadn't been away from her more than a day and he was calling to check on her. "I'm fine. Letty took the kids for the day with Vince, their going to the park. I think Letty and I are going to stay at the hospital tonight with Dom. Mia is going to come see him, but I think she wants to be close to Jack. Do you care to take Hannah again tonight?" Josey asked. "No sweetheart. I don't mind."

Mia headed downstairs she was awake. Letty was fixing the kids lunch with Suki helping her. Luke and Elena had the kids in the living room watching a cartoon. Tej and Roman had headed over to the hospital they hadn't seen Brian yet.

Josey's phone rang this time it was Dom. "Hello." She said with a small amount of panic in her voice. "Hey baby girl" He paused, which worried her even more, the only time he called her baby girl anymore was when something was wrong or he was comforting her. "What's wrong?" Josey asked the panic becoming more present in her voice. "Nothing. Their taking him into an MRI to check the swelling in his brain. I just wanted to let you know." Josey was relived and worried the same time. "Thanks bubba." "Take care of my little sister." He hung up. She was concerned; they were fixing to find out if Brian was even still alive mentally.

Mia woke up and Josey let her know what was happening. Sean was on his way back and as soon as he got back they were headed back down to the hospital to set with Brian.

They reached the hospital and the doctor wanted to talk to Mia, everyone was worried because it was about the results of Brian's MRI. "Miss Toretto the results of Brian's MRI looks extremely promising the swelling in his brain in gone and the biggest problem he might have is a little problem remembering small things like where he put his car keys but nothing life altering. Tomorrow we are going to take him off the respirator and see if he can breathe on his own." "Thank you Doctor." It looked like Brian was going to make a full recovery. Everyone wanted to be there when they found out if he was going to breathe on his own. They were trying to figure out who was going to watch the kids when Josey was struck with an idea. Daryl was all the kids' grand pa. "Dom I'll call Dad and see if he can keep the kids tomorrow." Josey said. "Thank you baby girl."

Josey stepped out in the hall and pulled her cell phone out and called Daryl's cell, no answer of course. She dialed his work number and on the third ring he answered. "Owens's Bar and Grill." "Hey dad." "JoJo how's Brian?" He asked with genuine concern. "He's going to make a full recovery I had a favor to ask you could you watch the kids tomorrow their going to take the respirator out and see if he's coherent enough to breathe on his own." "Yeah JoJo drop them off at the house I'm sure Katlynn will come in earlier for me." "Thank you Dad. I love you." "Love you too JoJo."

Josey dropped the kids off at six in the morning and headed over to the hospital with Mia and Letty. They waited anxiously for the doctor to arrive. At about nine he showed up and everyone was there. The doctor removed the machine that was breathing for Brian and waited after about thirty seconds Brian took a deep breath on his own and soon started waking. Mia was hugging him in and kissing him with tears of happiness running down hr face. Josey hugged Sean tight thankful that all he had received in the wreak that almost cost Mia everything was three stitches above his eye. She still mourned Han but was finally letting go and allowing the blessing God had given her to make her completely happy. Brian got to go home a week later.


	6. The Broken Arm

A/N A little moment of Sean showing how much Hannah means to him.

Chapter 6

The Broken Arm

Hannah loved her school and the fact that she got to play with Vince was even better. She was playing on the jungle gym at recess when she slipped and fell. She landed on her left arm and it hurt so bad she was crying and Miss Beth was rushing toward her. Hannah had broken her arm. Miss Beth picked her up and carried her to the nurse's office and started looking through her files for her emergency contact she found Josey's number and dialed it.

Josey was busy in the garage taking inventory while Mia and Letty watched the dinner. It hadn't been a very busy week, but none of them were hurting for money. Josey didn't hear the phone ring or feel it vibrate because Dom and Brian were testing an engine of RX-7. Sean had stepped outside for a second to get some fresh air the fall hadn't cooled the temperature much when his phone rang. "Hello." He said not recognizing the number. "Mr. Boswell this is Mrs. Singer the nurse at Hannah's school. She fell at recess today from the top of the jungle gym and we are pretty sure that her arm is broken could you come and pick her up?" Sean was stunned he had raised the little girl since the day she came screaming into this world with her father's almost jet black hair and her mother's emerald green eyes. He was terrified. "We will be on our way." He said as he hung up the phone and rushed into the garage and grabbed Josey. He had fear in his eyes and it terrified her. "What's wrong? What's happened?" She said fearing the worse. "Hannah Beth fell off the jungle gym and broke her arm. Josey was relived and couldn't stop the laughter from erupting from her throat. Sean looked at her like she should have been just as panicked. "Let's go get her and take her the hospital and find out how bad it is." She said. "Why are you laughing?" He asked scowling at her. "Your face looked like someone had died and just for a broken arm. I broke mine at about the same age as her. I was trying to help Dad work on the Impala and I fell from the cherry picker." She said the memory was on of her favorites.

Hannah's arm didn't even need to be set it was a clean break and would heal in about six weeks time. Sean looked more scared than Hannah did as the cast her arm.


	7. Conforting Your Demons

A/N Josey goes and see her bastard of a father.

Chapter 7

Confronting Your Demons

Hannah was going to be turning four in a couple of months and Josey, Vince would be turning three, Jack would be seven and little Amelia Rose would be born. Josey had finally accepted Han's death and she could go to the memorial that had set up for him at the local cemetery with flowers and not break down. Dreams of him coming home no longer haunted her sleep and her and Sean was doing amazing, but she needed to face the man that had given her so much grief through the years and tell him what he had done for her.

Josey asked Sean and Dom if they would accompany her to the prison in which Dale Walsh was being held. They agreed readily and Mia and Letty kept Hannah for her. Josey walked in to the building and immediately her stomach churned. She didn't ever want to see him but she knew that the only way she would put it behind her was to face it head on.

The guards escorted them into a cramped room, a cold metal table and chairs set in the middle and her father was waiting in handcuffs and shackles. She took a shaky breath and stepped forward. Sean squeezed her hand and Dom spoke. "It's alright Baby girl." He said soothingly. "What in the hell could you possibly want?" Dale asked the normal hatred wasn't in his voice he just felt tired. "I came to say my peace Dale." She said. When he heard her use his real name he flinched. She laid a picture down on the table of her, Sean and Hannah at one of the many BBQ's they had at Dom's. "This is your granddaughter and she will never know you. You beat me almost to death. I was in a coma for three days Dale three days. It was another two weeks before I could go home. I wished you could have been the dad that I had for the first three years of my life but you won't ever be that. I don't hate you for a long time I did but you were sick and refused help. I pity you and you disgust me a lot but I don't hate you anymore." She paused the anger that welled up inside of her. Sean kept his hand in hers and Dom kept a hand on her shoulder both of their presences calming her. "I had also come to thank you for dragging me back from New York; because of you I met my true family, the father of my child, and the love of my life. I rekindled a relationship with my dad the man that raised me and now I'm living a good life." Josey said. Dale went to speak but before he could form the words that he wanted to say to his daughter she got up and left. He would never get to make the amends that he needed to lose the guilt he felt.

Josey felt so much lighter have told the man that was so abusive to her but he had given her true love and a life any woman could dream of and for that she was grateful. Dom, Brian, Letty and Han had rescued her six years ago and she never looked back.


	8. The Christmas Present

A/N Fluff you've been warned.

Chapter 8

The Christmas Present

Christmas time was approaching and you could tell at the Toretto's. Both houses were light up like dawn break and kids were constantly bugging parents and aunts and uncles with what they wanted for Christmas. Everyone was going to over from Christmas Eve to New Year's day and so Josey and Mia had to spilt the houses up so everyone could have a place to sleep. Roman and Isolde would be staying at Dom's and the rest would be at her place.

The women were bust on Christmas Eve getting ready for Christmas dinner the next day as all the men were either outside talking cars or catching up on the last football game and drinking Corona. The women were of course bitching about the men not doing any of the heavy lifting but in all honesty they were keeping the kids happy and content. Their Christmas tradition was that you opened your gifts from your family and friends then Christmas morning you got what Santa brought you. The kids had been showered with more toys and clothes then they would ever need or play with and then some. The adults had been useful things the women got jewelry and the men got tools.

Hannah woke up before dawn had even broke and ran into her Mom and Sean's room bouncing on the bed before they could wrangle she off to the guest bedroom waking up Tej and Suki along with the eight month old baby she was then bounding down the stairs to Luke and Elena. Elena got up laughing and started making Cinnamon toast and coffee while Luke wrestled with Hannah over the presents. Josey laughed at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe that he was once the harden cop that had chased her family but she had heard the stories and they were true. He know played with all the kids and was known as Uncle Luke.

Hannah loved all her presents Santa had bought her including the brand new bike and her very own Porsche that went up to eight miles per hour. Josey went to her stocking to see what Sean had snuck out of bed to fill. She took it off of the mantle and it felt very light. She turned it upside down and a beautiful silver ring with an emerald setting to match her eyes fell out. Tears of happiness fell as she ran and hugged and kissed the man that she loved more than life as she said yes.

Apparently Hannah had a special present for Sean and she wanted to do it in private. She drugs her mother and Sean upstairs into her bedroom. She looked so nervous standing there twirling her black locks around her index finger. "Sean I had something I wanted to give you for Christmas and something I wanted you to give me." She said sheepishly. Sean pulled the young girl on his lap and she started playing with her hands, "I know my daddy is in Heaven and he loved me but I wanted to know if you would be my daddy here." She asked a tear falling from her big brown eye. "Nothing would make me happier than for you to call me Daddy." Sean said as he hugged the girl and kissed her forehead. Josey let a stray tear run down her cheek. She was so happy for her family and she was sure that Han was happy for her as well. In fact if she had to guess he was looking down on them smiling right now.


	9. The Wedding

Chapter 9

The Wedding

Josey looked so beautiful in her dress and she was all smiles as she got ready unfortunately it was for one of her best friends instead of her wedding. She and Sean wouldn't be getting married till latter that year.

Dom stood at the front of the Catholic Church sweating profusely waiting on his bride to be but first he had to wait for everyone else to come in before he could see her. The song Bad Girlfriend started and Hannah came out being escorted by Jack. They were the ring bearer and flower girl. Vince came down behind he was given the role to lead the rest down the isle. Mia and Brian came out next and he had to admit his little sister had grown up. Next came Roman and Isolde, then Tej and Suki, Josey and Sean, and finally Luke and Elena. The song ended and a softer love song came on. Daryl walked Letty down the isle and she looked stunning as soon as he saw the mother of his child the woman that he loved enough to die for walking down the isle in her short strapless white dress the nerves was forgotten. Her black hair hanging down her shoulders in ornate ringlets, her brown eyes shining with happiness and her tan skin looked like it was glowing she was perfect.

Letty tossed the bouquet and since Josey was already engaged and Suki and Tej was married the two women was allowed to set back and enjoy the sight. Mia caught it and then it looked like Dom through the garter straight to Brian. It was supposed to be his big hint. That night everyone went back to Dom's and partied. Vince was left in the care of his Aunt Mia and Aunt Josey while Dom and Letty headed out to Mexico for one hell of a honeymoon.

The End

A/N Thank you all for reading especially Ersy sorry if I tricked you with the title I plan on doing a one shot of their wedding.


End file.
